


The Vampire, the Daylighter and the Shadowhunter

by suchawannabe56



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jace Wayland, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multi, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchawannabe56/pseuds/suchawannabe56
Summary: Jace had a stressful day, which had been made worse by Alec's stress leaking through their bond from his more than stressful day.Jace needed to feel his lovers close, both within touching distance. Luckily for him, neither was going to say no.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Vampire, the Daylighter and the Shadowhunter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to smut so bare with me.  
> This did become more fluff than smut but what are you gonna do?  
> Happy reading ♥
> 
> Thank you to jeanboulet for being an absolute gem and kindly being the Beta for his fic.

Raphael wasn’t exactly sure how this whole relationship had started. 

One minute he couldn’t stand Simon and Jace and the next, the pair of them were in his bed. That had been months ago, and their bond had only gotten stronger. The Vampire, the Daylighter and the Shadowhunter. 

Raphael cradled Jace’s head in his lap, softly running his fingers through his hair. Jace moaned quietly, biting his lip to keep the sounds inside. Raphael glanced down at Simon who was slowly working a finger into Jace’s body while sucking softly on the tip of the Shadowhunter’s cock. 

They had perfected this dynamic over the many times the three of them had ended up in bed together. Simon and Jace knew that sex wasn’t something that Raphael was interested in, and they also knew that it didn’t stop him from enjoying their moments together. While Jace and Simon lost themselves to a pleasure that wasn’t Raphael’s cup of tea, the Vampire would often sit in a chair on the other side of the room, watching them or reading a book. The fact that Simon and Jace sometimes had sex when he wasn’t around didn’t bother him in the slightest. He knew that the two younger men had these needs so that wasn’t an issue. 

However, there were times, like now, when Jace needed both of his lovers close. It could be after a stressful day, a nightmare, a close call in a battle or on occasion, for no particular reason. 

Jace had admitted this not long after their relationship had begun. It had been a very long day for the Shadowhunter and an exhausting battle where Alec had been quite badly hurt. Jace had seen the fear in Magnus’ eyes and the need that the pair had to be close. He had felt that to his very core, heading to the Dumort to find his lovers. Ever since, when Jace or, on the odd occasion, Simon needed it, Raphael would make sure he was close. Jace loved to have his head in the older man’s lap with his fingers in his hair. It made him feel safe, protected, and that his lovers were safe. 

Raphael wasn’t really sure what had led Jace to feel this way tonight, but he never asked for the reason, Jace would tell them when he was ready. Raphael would also never refuse. He knew it was something his lover needed, and he’d cancel every plan in place to be there for him, for both of them. 

The Vampire’s attention was pulled back to the present by Jace’s groan. Simon was working a second finger into the Shadowhunter’s body while taking more of Jace’s cock into his mouth. Raphael ran his fingers through the blond’s hair. 

“You’re doing great,” he whispered. 

Jace moaned again, leaning into Raphael’s touch. Simon pulled off of Jace, placing a gentle kiss on his hip. 

“One more, sweetcheeks,” Simon said softly, adding a third finger. 

Jace’s grumble of protest at the name turned into a pleasured sigh. Raphael chuckled, running the fingers of his free hand down the boy’s arm. He smirked at Simon and nodded before the younger Vampire swallowed the Shadowhunter whole. Jace sobbed, his back arching. Raphael continued the movement of his fingers through his hair, moving his free hand to push the Shadowhunter’s hips down. 

“Simon. Simon please!” Jace gasped, running a hand through Simon’s hair. 

Normally Simon liked to tease the blond until he was a begging mess. However, when Jace was like this, the Daylighter would give in much quicker. He removed Jace from his mouth and withdrew his fingers, making the Shadowhunter whine at the loss. Raphael shushed him softly, his hand still carding through the boy’s hair. 

Simon leaned up and positioned himself at Jace’s entrance. As he pushed in, he leaned down and claimed Jace’s mouth in a kiss. The Shadowhunter’s hand came up to the back of Simon’s head, holding him in place. He moaned into his mouth at the sensation of being filled. When Simon bottomed out, he leaned up, looking at the older Vampire. 

“May I?” 

Raphael nodded, and the Daylighter leaned forward to claim his lips in a kiss. Raphael deepened it, twirling his tongue with Simon’s for a moment before pulling back. Simon seemed satisfied as he kissed Jace again while his hips started to move. 

Raphael smiled at his lovers. He did like kissing them, but he never got the same type of pleasure they did. He loved them though, and he loved that they would always ask if it was okay. The best was that they would accept if he said no, if he wasn’t feeling it at that time. Sometimes they would leave it, sometimes they would ask if maybe they could hug him, or just squeeze his hand, some form of affection when they needed it. That, he would never deny them. 

Jace’s moans were getting louder as Simon had angled his hips to slam right into the blond’s prostate. The Shadowhunter whined, leaning into Raphael’s fingers that were still in his hair. Simon placed kisses on the blond’s chest and neck, his hips keeping the steady rhythm. 

“Simon, please, faster,” Jace said, his voice quiet. 

Simon granted the request, moving fast and moaning at the feeling. Jace arched, a pleasured groan escaping his lips. Raphael smiled down at the blond, a wave of affection flowing through him. He looked over at Simon, feeling the same affection for the Daylighter. He caught the look in Simon’s eye and nodded. The younger Vampire leaned across Jace to press a soft, chaste kiss to the older one’s lips. 

As Jace neared his climax, his hands clutched at the sheets. Simon slowed down again, pulling him back before speeding up when it was clear that Jace wasn’t going to fall. Raphael smiled as Jace groaned in frustration when Simon pulled him back from the edge for the third time. 

“Raphael!” Jace gasped, his hand scratching at the Vampire’s arm. 

“I’m here,” Raphael whispered back, moving his free hand to take Jace’s. Raphael kept his other hand in Jace’s hair, petting it gently. 

Raphael leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to Jace’s lips, then placed one on his cheek, his nose, and his forehead before moving back to the Shadowhunter’s lips and giving him a deeper kiss. He tangled his tongue with Jace’s for a moment before pulling back. 

“I’m close,” Simon stated, making Jace whine as he wrapped his hand around the Shadowhunter’s leaking member. 

“Come,” Raphael whispered into the room. 

His words pushed both boys over the edge. They gasped out the other’s name. Jace’s grip on the older man’s hand tightened, holding him close. Simon stilled, a hand holding Jace’s tightly. He shifted as he collapsed, trying not to crush the blond. As he moved, Jace wrapped his legs around his hips, holding him in place. 

“Not yet.” 

Simon hummed softly, nuzzling Jace’s neck. Raphael placed a soft kiss to Jace’s lips and to the top of Simon’s head. They stayed that way for a short while, before Simon finally pulled out, moving to Jace’s side. Raphael scratched Jace’s head as he extracted himself from behind the Shadowhunter, shushing his whine of protest. 

“I’ll be right back” 

The Vampire went to the bathroom to grab a damp cloth. He returned and cleaned up both of his lovers, whispering soft praises into the air, knowing that in moments like this, Jace needed to know he was close by. After discarding the towel, he moved back to the bed, curling up around Jace, Simon on the other side. Raphael returned his fingers to the blond’s hair, earning a contented sigh. Simon ran his fingers up and down the Shadowhunter’s arm, placing soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. They stayed in silence for a moment before Jace spoke. 

“Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank us, Jace,” Simon whispered.

Raphael hummed softly in agreement. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Simon continued. 

“Bad day.” 

Raphael pressed his lips to the Shadowhunter’s forehead before shifting to press one to Simon’s. 

“I love you,” Jace breathed, voice so quiet that without their better hearing they might have missed it. 

“We love you,” Simon replied, turning Jace’s head to kiss him. The kiss was deep and full of love, and reassurance. 

When they broke apart, Jace smiled before turning to Raphael. 

“Please,”

Raphael smiled and leaned down giving the blond a kiss of his own. When he pulled back, Jace had a contented look on his face and he snuggled closer to the Vampire, his arm reaching behind him to pull Simon closer. Simon shifted, prompting Raphael to shush Jace’s protest. The Daylighter pulled the covers over them, before snuggling close to the blond, his arm wrapped around him. His hand rested just under Jace's on Raphael’s stomach. Jace sighed, shifting so his head was on Raphael’s chest and he blinked up at the man. 

“Could you?”

Knowing exactly what he wanted, Raphael reached back to grab a book from the bedside table. He opened it and began to read in a soft, quiet voice, his hand still moving in Jace’s hair, lulling the stressed, overworked Shadowhunter to sleep. 

In a loft in Brooklyn, Magnus Bane was in the same position as his friend, a worn-out Shadowhunter sleeping against his chest as he read softly into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic.  
> Constructive Criticism and comments are always welcome. T


End file.
